The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is important to anyone that uses and relies on computers.
Computing devices may be mobile so that users may carry these systems as they travel, shop, work, etc. Devices, such as marketing and messaging devices, may be placed at various locations to transmit data to these mobile computing devices. For example, marketing devices may be placed in a shopping center. The marketing devices may transmit advertising materials to the mobile computing devices that are in a certain proximity of the marketing devices. The user of a mobile computing device may view the advertising content for a particular vendor via the mobile computing device.
Users, however, may not desire to receive unsolicited advertising content from marketing devices. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for regulating the receipt of data transmitted from a messaging device. In particular, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for regulating the receipt of advertising content transmitted from a proximity marketing device.